


Roll Over

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shared accommodations.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Roll Over

**Author's Note:**

> Character exploration - “He’s a better person that he thinks.”... except it kinda ran away and became 'Three in a bed and the little one said... nothing at all'.
> 
> Posted to the Cafe in September 2007.

Either dead tired or bored to sleep, there hadn't been a single complaint about the crowded conditions in Suferio where sleeping arrangements came into play - the girls had a bed, and the guys had a bed, minus Roger.

Fate was fairly sure he was the only one left awake in the entire house -- even the giggling occasionally coming from the girls' room had died off. He wasn't sure what they were giggling about, but it likely could be anything from Sophia's pajamas to exactly where Nel's rune tattoos ended off. Or if Maria was ticklish. Or if Mirage was telling stories about Cliff...

Actually, Fate realized, not a one of the girls had ever made a comment about sleeping arrangements. But girls had slumber parties, after all. Even on Elicoor, he figured. He stopped himself before considering the deeper, more complex and mostly dirty ramifications of Nel, Clair, Tynave and Farleen having many slumber parties - mainly because he did not need that exact thought while trying to maintain his position between the edge of the bed and the sleeping body of one Albel Nox.

Fate wasn't really touching Albel, save for a bit of his leg and his left arm because he didn't have any choice in the matter. If he tried to sleep on his back, Albel would basically be curled against him, sort of like... Cliff's breathing was a little erratic for a second and Fate froze. He was not looking forward to the moment in the morning when Cliff and Albel woke up and realized they'd mostly cuddled up together.

Still, Fate didn't mind the odd moment of seeing Albel doing something peaceful. During their travels together, he'd started to at least admire Albel's skill and perseverance.

Albel was, Fate decided as he closed his eyes, a better person or maybe just a stronger person than he thought. Either way, Fate drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen when Albel slowly opened his eyes. He pulled his left arm back from where he had it over Fate's right arm, trying not to wonder about just how long he'd been touching the other man. However, he wasn't at all sure about how exactly to untangle himself from Cliff.

Somehow, Cliff had a leg over his, and an arm over his midsection and if Cliff didn't have once of his braids clasped tightly in a fist, someone was at least laying on it. He knew he should have protested about sleeping between the two of them - or even piling in the same bed at all even though the floor looked absolutely freezing and uncomfortable...

Cliff stirred against him for just a moment. Albel frowned. The feeling of a warm body wasn't utterly horrible.

He's tolerable when he's asleep, Albel decided. And then he closed his eyes again and waited.

* * *

The first thing Cliff did was grab at fabric and try to figure out who he'd gone to bed with, not that he'd actually had many opportunities for that particular indulgence. He'd always been kinda busy, really.

The specifics of the exact situation whooshed into Cliff's brain and he released his grip before he actually squeezed. Somehow he'd ended up practically spooning with none other than Albel Nox. That meant that Fate was on the other side, likely squeezed into a similar, awful position.

He wanted to laugh. Cliff really, really wanted to laugh. But he didn't. Not when Albel would assume the laughter was aimed at him and not the situation (which Albel likely didn't find funny anyway) and the entire morning would be spent trying to stitch clothing and heal scratches.

Shifting just a bit -- hopefully not enough to wake up Albel, Cliff peered over at Fate. Sure enough, squeezed between Albel and the edge of the bed, Fate had chosen to slide closer to Albel than anyone would have normally done voluntarily.

And Fate had a bit of a smile on his face.

Cliff settled back down and feigned sleep. He didn't want to be the first one to move. Too awkward.

Besides, he thought Fate was fairly cute when asleep.


End file.
